Nos enfants ? Comment ça nos enfants ?
by MissJedusor-Disngirl
Summary: Et si lors d'un dîner dans la grande salle les enfants de nos héros débarquaient pour une soirée.....Et si certains enfants avaient des parents improbables ?


Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec une migraine affreuse qui risquait fort de durer un bon moment. A peine une semaine que les cours avaient reprit pour cette septième année et déjà sa cicatrice lui donnait des maux de tête. Il se leva quand même au bout de quelques minutes, la bouche encore pâteuse et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler le jet d'eau et entra dans la douche. Cela allait lui faire du bien. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec une migraine la seule chose qui l'atténuait était une bonne douche bien froide qui en plus de d'atténuer les maux le réveillait pour de bon. Au bout d'une demi-heure Harry sortit enfin de la douche. Il rejoignit son armoire, mit ses affaires du jour dans son sac et quitta le dortoir. Ce matin il n'attendait pas Ron. Oh non, il allait rejoindre en douce sa petite-amie Ginny Weasley. Si Ron venait à apprendre qu'Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble Harry devrait sûrement vaincre Voldemort avec un handicap physique causé par son meilleur ami qui lui aura refait le portrait pour oser mettre les mains sur sa soeur. Mais bon, après tous ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils s'aimaient. Ils n'allaient pas attendre le déluge comme une certaine brune aux yeux noisettes et un rouquin maladroit. Harry rejoignit donc le couloir du spetième étage, passa trois fois devant le mur et rentra par une porte qui venait d'apparaitre par magie. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune Weasley rentra à son tour

« Harry dit-elle en sautant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tu as bien dormis ?

Et bien c'est à dire que.....

Encore ces migraines....Hum.....Ca ne laisse présagé rien de bon.

Non c'est sûr mais parlons d'autres choses si tu veux bien. Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Ron prochainement. Au pire il me frappera mais imagine s'il venait à l'apprendre autrement que par l'un de nous deux, là on aurait du tort à se faire

Tu as raison mais je ne suis pas encore prête Harry. Encore une semaine, juste une semaine » et elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

**_______________________**

Harry arriva dans la grande salle une demi-heure après la majorité des élèves. Il avait dût traiter d'un point concernant Voldemort avec le professeur Dumbledore et ils n'avaient terminé leur entretien que quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry passa devant la table des gryffondors et s'installa à côté de Ron et Hermione soit, en face de Ginny.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Un rire extrémement sonore venait de résonner dans la grande salle. Et l'auteur de ce bruit n'était autre que Blaise Zabinni le seul et unique ami de Malfoy. A celui-là se dit Harry,quelle idée de revenir à Poudlard après l'affaire de l'an passé. Bon d'accord il avait été lavé de tout soupçon mais tout de même revenir à l'école c'était autre chose. Et voilà qu'en plus il se donnait en spectacle avec son ridicule compagnon de serpentard. Ah, pis en plus ils me regardent. Mais.......ils se foutent de moi ! J'en ai plus que marre cette fois Malfoy va le payer.

Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione venait de le tirer de ses pensées

Rien, rien c'est ce cinglé de Malfoy qui me nargue mais il ne paie rien pour attendre

Non Harry, arrête, laisse passer, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il fait ça pour se rendre intéressant. N'oublie pas qu'il n'a plus rien et que son père est en prison. Il fait ça pour se donner l'importance qu 'il n'a pas.

Je rêve ou tu le défends !!! hurla Harry si fort que tous les élèves de la table voisines se retournèrent

Non je ne le défend pas mais laisse le, en riant il ne fait de mal à personne

Décidement Hermione devenait de plus en plus intransigeante sur la vengeance, plus rien n'était permis surtout quand il s'agissait de Malfoy. Manquerait plus qu'elle l'épouse aussi pendant qu'on y est.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'appronfondir qu'un « POP »résonna dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves se tournèrent d'un seul et même geste vers l'entrée de la salle. En effet, devant la grande porte se tenait cinq élèves qui devaient avoir une quinzaine d'année.

Harry remarqua qu'ils portaient l'uniforme de l'école pourtant il ne les avaient jamais rencontré auparavant. Se pouvait-il que....mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'un des élèves en question hurla

« Non d'un hiboux....par le caleçon en dentelle de Merlin, j'y crois pas ! ».

« Quelle vulgarité ! ». Ca, c'est du Hermione tout craché. Moi je me demande plutôt qui ils sont ce que ne tarda pas à demander Dumbledore

« Jeune gens je vous demanderais de bien vouloir décliner votre identité et de nous dire d'où vous venez ? »

Se fut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et frisé qui répondit

« Je suis Anna-Méline Malfoy et je crois que nous venons du futur..... »

BAM !! le couperai était tomber. Du futur alors cette fille serait.....la fille de Malfoy. Bah pour l'héritier mâle il repassera. Mais en même temps je me demande bien qui est sa mère car la jeune fille qui est là ne ressemble pas à Pansy Parkinson. Cependant, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un mais qui ?

Pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait, un autre garçon du groupe venait de s'avancer vers sa camarade

« Professeur je pense que nous avons été victime d'un sortilège de portation ( _nouveau sortilège découvert bien après la fin de scolarité de Harry _) qui a mal tourné. Je me présente James Severus Potter et voici mes compagnons. Anna-Méline Malfoy qui s'est déjà présenté, Stuart Weasley, Jane Zabinni et Paul Longdubat. Je pense que nous somme revenus à l'époque de la scolarité de nos parents ».

Ouah ! J'ai.....j'ai.....j'ai un fils ! Moi Harry Potter est eut un fils, cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai tué face de serpent ? Si seulement...Mais attend, il a pas dit s'appeler James Severus. Severus comme Séverus Rogue...IMPOSSIBLE !!! Et voilà il a fallut que je dise le dernier mot à haute voix. Maintenant tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur moi !

« Papa ? Ca va ? » venait de demander le jeune James Severus

Je rêve où il m'a appelé papa ! Mais je ne suis pas son père du moins pas encore. Que dire

_Euh oui ça va mais si tu pouvais ne plus m'appeler papa

Comme tu veux pa......Harry ». Je sens qu'on a pas finit d'entendre parler de cette histoire. N'empêche je me demande qui est sa mère. J'espère que c'est Ginny, si seulement.......

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence total le directeur reprit la parole sous le regard encore médusé du professeur Rogue qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre que le second prénom du fils de Potter était Séverus.

« Chers élèves, je pense qu'il est tant pour nos voyageurs de venir m'expliquer leur histoire en détail. Je demanderais donc à ceux-ci de me suivre et d'emmener avec eux leurs futurs pères ».

Les nouveaux arrivants suivèrent donc le directeur suivit eux même par ,Ron,Neuville, Zabinni, Malfoy et moi. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'approcha de sa fille pendant le trajet

« Alors comme ça tu es ma fille ? Curieux

Pourtant c'est le cas. Mais je ne suis pas ta seule fille, j'ai une soeur et même un frère

Ah ! Et euh...dis moi, qui est ta mère ?

Ca je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant car je crois savoir que votre relation n'est pas encore commencé....En vérité, je ne sais pas trop, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de ça avec maman » et sur ce elle le laissa en plan pour rejoindre la fille de Zabinni.

Franchement j'ai du mal à le croire, nous voilà accompagner de nos gosses qui arrivent tout droit du futur. C'est difficile à avaler comme histoire et je crois que Ron a encore plus de mal que moi.

Ca va Ron ?

Pas très bien. Tu te rends compte, nos enfants sont ici ! Mes enfants à moi et à Hermione !!!

Aïe ! Problème. Comment dire à Ron qu'il y'ai peu de chance que ses enfants soient aussi ceux d'Hermione vu qu'il ont les yeux verts foncés et une peau disons plutôt doré. Ca me fait plutôt penser à ......Par Merlin.....ça me fait penser à Parkinson !!!. Je m'approcha donc du fils de Ron

Dis-moi jeune homme, ta mère ça ne serait pas Pansy Parkinson par hasard ?

Si pourquoi ?

Euh non comme ça ». Bah dit donc, je ne sais pas comment va le prendre Ron. Plutôt bien dans le futur à en juger par la présence de son fils mais là je doute qu'il soit enchanté.

Nous arrivâmes alors devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous montâmes les marches et entrèrent tous dans la pièce. S'y trouvait déjà le professeur McGonnagall et le professeur Rogue.

« Jeunes gens, j'aimerais que nous discutions ensemble du moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous mais en attendant que cela soit possible vous rejoindrez les maisons de vos parents pour la nuit ce qui nous permettera ainsi de vous retrouver facilement

« Mais....mais je suis à gryffondor professeur ! ». BAM ! Ca c'est le bruit qu'à fait Malfoy en s'effondrant au sol après la réplique de sa fille. Et bien, une Malfoy à gryffondor c'est pas banal. Surêment que sa mère doit......non.....pas possible...serais-ce aussi la fille de.........

Harry n'eut pas le temps que continuer sa pensée que Drago reprenait connaissance

Comment ça t'es a gryffondor, c'est quoi cette histoire. Les Malfoy vont à serpentard un point c'est tout.

Non, je suis à gryffondor comme maman

Ta mère est......Non....Dites moi pas que........

Jeunes gens calmez-vous, reprit le directeur. Je pense que vous pourrez vite rentrer chez vous. Nous vous fournirons à retourneur de temps mais je vous demanderais de le détruire dès votre arrivé, est-ce bien clair. Nous procéderons à cela demain, en attendant rentrés dans vos dortoirs. Demain nous effacerons également la mémoire des élèves et de vos jeunes parents afin que personne ne se souvienne de votre passage ». Sur ce tout le petit groupe quitta la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir se fut le fils de Neuville qui prit la parole.

Je pense qu'on devrait tous se réunir dans la salle sur demande histoire de passé la soirée ensemble. On pourrait vous parlez de vous puisque toute façon demain vous ne vous en souviendrez plus.

Excellente idée mais puisqu'on ne se souviendra de rien autant emmener vos mères avec nous si elles sont élèves ici. Demanda Blaise.

**___________________________**

Nous voilà tous réunit dans la grande salle, les pères, les mères et les enfants. Moi je suis aux anges car Ginny est là et je doute qu'elle soit marié à Malfoy donc je suppose que James Sév.....James est notre fils. Au joie ! Je doute que Ron soit ravi lui mais qu'importe demain il ne s'en souviendra pas tout comme moi d'ailleurs mais ne gâchons pas ce moment. Dans la salle se trouve bien entendu Malfoy, Zabinni, Neuville, Ron et moi. Pour les filles il y'a Ginny, Hermione, Parkinson, Luna et plus surprenant Padma Patil. Ron passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel depuis qu'il avait vu que sa soeur allait épouser l'un d'entre nous. Ca va être ma fête ! Après une minute de silence la fille de Malfoy se leva et prit la parole

« Bien, alors nous sommes tous réunit ici afin de passer la soirée ensemble et de discutez de vous et de nous de surcroît, alors qui veut passer le premier ? Bon aller on va commencer par les parents du plus jeune, c'est à dire les parents de Paul . Le jeune homme en question se leva pour venir prendre place à côté de la jeune fille. Sa ressemblance avec Neuville était frappante mais il avait aussi un petit quelque chose de Miss Patil.

_Et bien....euh.....je suis le fils de Neuville et Padma Longdubat. ».

Ouah la tête de Padma vaut le détour. Elle a l'air à la fois contente et choquée, Neuville lui est rouge jusqu'au oreille et ne semble pas du tout déranger par sa nouvelle situation. J'ai hâte de voir le tour de Ron quand il verra qu' Hermione n'est pas sa femme et que la nouvelle madame Weasley a des airs de pékinois. Mais ça je me garderais bien de lui dire dans le futur.

S'approcha ensuite la jeune Zabinni. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à son père mais elle avait ce petit air absent et de jolis yeux bleus.

_Alors moi je suis Jane Zabinni et je suis la fille de Blaise et Luna Zabinni.

Ah bah celle là elle vaut le détour aussi. Qui l'eut cru ? Un serpentard et une Luna.....Quoi que moi je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple. Luna a l'air de s'en foutre et Zabinni a l'air de manquer d'oxygène mais sinon moi je trouve qu'il vont bien ensemble.

Ah c'est le tour de mon fils apparement, paix à mon âme quand Ron va l'entendre. Quoi que c'est moi ou Malfoy alors. Mais je pense qu'il a comprit et attend confirmation pour me tuer

_ Moi c'est donc James Séverus, fils aîné de Harry et Ginny Potter. Voilà c'est fait ! Ginny est couleur pivoine, Ron est furieux et en colère contre moi et moi je suis collé contre le mur histoire de ne pas me prendre un rouquin en pleine figure. Seulement si Ron est déjà furieux j'imagine pas sa réaction quand il s'aura pour Hermione. Moi j'ai déjà mit une heure à m'en remettre. Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle le défendait au dîner mais quand même on parle de Malfoy, c'est pas possible qu'elle est fait ça. Ah bah si c'est possible à en juger par la jolie blonde qui leur fait office de fille. Tient en parlant d'elle c'est son tour

_ Je m'appelle donc Anna-Méline et je suis la fille de Drago et........................Hermione Malfoy !!!

PAF !!!!! Ca c'est le bruit qu'à fait la tête de Malfoy en heurtant le sol à pleine vitesse. Ron y est pas aller mollot ! Mais bon je le comprend cela veut dire qu'Hermione va aimer Malfoy et que lui va épouser Parkinson y'a de quoi être en rogne ! Hermione elle ne dit rien, ah croire qu'elle et Drago sont déjà..................Ahhhh..............non me dite pas que..............Attendez faut que j'en ai le coeur net

Herm ?

Oui Harry ?

Tu sors déjà avec Malfoy n'est-ce-pas ?

Euh...........oui dit-elle rouge de honte

Ah ..... C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire « ahhhh » bah tant pis on ferra avec.

**_____________________________**

Quelle charmante soirée. Ginny et moi main dans la main, Luna et Blaise en pleine discussion, Neuville et Padma l'un contre l'autre, Drago et Hermy parlant à leur fille, Ron dans les vappes et Parkinson la tête contre un mur. Je suis content d'être venu moi !

**______________________________**

Le lendemain, Dumbledore réunit nos enfants dans son bureau pour les renvoyer dans le futur. Les adieux sont déchirants pour certains, bizarres pour d'autres mais nous sommes tous surtout énervés de savoir qu'on va tout oublier dans cinq minutes. Dommage j'aurais bien gardé la tête de mon fils en souvenir et aussi celle de Ron mais je sais que je risque fort de la revoir dans un futur proche.

Nos enfants se réunissent en cercle, prennent le retourneur de temps et voilà...........partis.....

Tient mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?


End file.
